


Focus

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Marauders era, Sex Games, Smut, Spanking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Sirius has trouble paying attention in class. Remus teaches him how to focus.





	Focus

“Honestly Sirius, I don’t know why you bother taking the class if you aren’t even going to pay attention in it.” Lily sighed in annoyance as Sirius stood before her, Puppy Eyes in full effect as he asked the red head to help him with his Astronomy assignment. 

 “I took it because I figured it would be pretty bloody easy considering my entire family is named after the damn subject.” Sirius argued, plopping himself down heavily on the sofa and looking over his unfinished star chart. “Turns out that just makes me want to tune it out even more.” He peaked over the edge of the chart and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “Please, Lily? You wouldn’t want me to have to relive my horrible family flashbacks just for a stupid homework assignment, would you?” 

Lily’s expression softened somewhat and she chewed her own lip thoughtfully for a moment.

 “Don’t fall for it, Lils.” Came James’ voice  from behind as he, Remus and Peter came through the portrait hole into the common room. “Sirius has trouble paying attention in every class, not just the ones where the texts resemble his family tree.” He gave Sirius a cocky smirk as he climbed over the back of the couch to sit next to him.

 Lily scowled. “Honestly James, must you climb all over the furniture with those filthy trainers? It’s not a jungle gym! You’ve got your Quidditch dirt on the cushions!”

 “It’s lucky dirt then, isn’t it? We’ve won our last three matches!”

“It’s disgusting.” 

 “Oh relax, we’re wizards.” James took his wand out from his back pocket, waving it over the couch and vanishing the dirt. “See? No problem.” 

“Just because you can magic it away doesn’t make it less revolting. If you think you’ll be dirtying up our furniture when we have our own place-” 

“Our own place? Why my darling Lily-Flower, are you asking me to move in with you after school? How romantic! I must write mum immediately! She’ll want to help pick out curtains-” 

 The two continued to bicker, Sirius’ short attention span clearly forgotten as Lily insisted she was speaking hypothetically and James went on about the color scheme of their future home. Remus, who had taken a seat on the other side of Sirius, shook his head at the couple before turning to look at his boyfriend thoughtfully, making Sirius feel suddenly like he was being assessed.

Sirius huffed in annoyance and folded his arms, slouching against the back of the couch. “Look Moony, if you’re going to give me a lecture on why it’s so important to pay attention in class, you can just save it, alright? I do just fine. I’ve got top marks in most of my classes, I know my shit better than nearly anyone. I just…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. It’s not like I’m not interested in whatever the teachers are talking about, I just…I get distracted!” 

Remus frowned, cocking his head to the side just slightly. “Well, what distracts you?” 

For some reason the question just made Sirius more frustrated. What  _did_  distract him? He couldn’t quite pinpoint anything specific. It was anything! Everything! If someone dropped a quill, suddenly he was looking in the direction the sound had come from and wait, what had Professor Mcgonagall just said about Switching Spells? If birds chirped outside the window, he found himself day dreaming about chasing them in dog form and what he thought had been ten seconds had been an entire forty five minutes and class was over. Classes like Potions and Herbology were the worst because he would drift off and start fidgeting with the tools that were laid out in front of him.  

 “I don’t want to talk about this!” He growled, standing abruptly and letting his Astronomy homework fall to the ground. He didn’t bother picking it up, and instead he stepped over it and stormed up the stairs to the dorm, slamming the door behind him. 

He threw himself onto his bed, closing the curtains with a pull so hard he nearly tore them off their track and buried his face in his pillow, taking several deep breaths and trying to calm down. He didn’t know why the topic had made him so angry, although he rarely did understand where his rage came from, but talking about his lack of concentration just reminded him of being little and having his mother shout at him for fidgeting with his napkin at the dinner table or not listening to his great aunt’s long winded speeches about the history of the family and how their blood line was directly linked to French Monarchy making them Royalty. 

 He was so caught up in the hot, twisting feeling of anger in his stomach and the way it made his head feel hazy that he did notice Remus slip through the curtain onto the bed until he felt the boy’s fingers thread through his hair.

“Padfoot…” 

 “ _What_?” Sirius’ response was muffled by the pillow, but Remus wouldn’t miss the sharpness in it. However, the werewolf didn’t say anything about his tone this time.

“I’m sorry you’re upset, love.” He said gently, continuing to pet Sirius’ hair comfortingly, the way he knew Sirius couldn’t help but lean into just like his dog form. Sirius let out a whine and tilted his head a bit to give Remus better access to his favorite spot behind his ear… _just there_ …”Padfoot…” 

Sirius let out another slow breath as Remus’ fingers soothed away the hazy feeling in his head. “Yeah?” 

“Want to play a game?” 

Sirius frowned, confused but also very curious, and he sat up. “What kind of game?” 

“I want to help you learn how to focus.” 

Sirius growled and pressed his face back into his pillow. “No,  _Professor_ , I don’t want to play your stupid game.”

“Oh I think you may actually enjoy this game…”

Sirius peeked up as Remus’ lips twitched upwards into a mischievous little smile. The kind of smile that few ever saw grace the werewolf’s face that meant he had come up with the most devious of plots…The kind of smile that sent an excited shiver down Sirius’ spine when they were alone. Remus’ hand began to creep up Sirius’ denim clad thigh and Sirius felt heat rush to his face. 

He licked his lips. “Please tell me it involves getting naked…” 

Remus chuckled, resting his hand over the bulge in Sirius’ crotch which twitched with interest as Remus squeezed gently. “It does.” He leaned in and caught Sirius’ lips with his own, wasting not time before he forcefully pushed his tongue into the other boy’s mouth, swallowing his enthusiastic moan. They continued snogging heavily until Sirius found himself pressed down into the mattress with Remus on top of him, both of them grinding against each other as their hands quickly fumbled with buttons and zippers and only breaking from each other’s lips to tug their shirts up over their heads. 

Then the warm weight of Remus’ body was gone and Sirius whined in protest.

 “ _Moony_!”

“Patience.” 

Sirius huffed and stared at the canopy of his bed, listening to Remus rummage through the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. “Sit up on your knees and close your eyes.”

“Remus, what-?” 

“If you want to play the game you have to follow directions. Ah, here it is.” 

Sirius bit back the urge to groan as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He had learned some time ago not to question Remus’ orders in bed and that following them was always in his best interest as he would be rewarded for his obedience. 

 Remus crawled back over to sit behind Sirius on the bed and the next thing Sirius felt was familiar leather circling his throat and the gentle tug as Remus adjusted and fastened his collar around his neck followed by a soft kiss pressed just below the clasp. “Good boy.” 

Sirius’ whole body shuddered, as it always did when Remus used that particular praise. “…Moony?” 

“Shh. Keep your eyes closed and stay still.” Remus said quietly, his finger tips trailing lightly down Sirius’ sides and making him squirm a little before they disappeared again and Sirius listened carefully to try to figure out what Remus was doing as he moved around the bed. After about a minute Sirius was finding it hard to stay still and he bit his lip, hands clenching into fists and legs starting to bounce impatiently.

A sharp smack to his thigh brought his movement to an abrupt stop and he gasped from the sting.

 “Stay still,” Remus repeated calmly, settling once again behind Sirius, pressing his body fully against Sirius’ back and sliding his hands up and down his thighs slowly. “And follow directions or you’ll be punished.” One hand dipped down between his legs and long fingers wrapped around his cock, making him moan appreciatively. “Are you ready to play the game, Sirius?” Remus’ voice was husky and his breath was hot against the patch of skin he was currently kissing and nipping beneath Sirius’ ear. 

Sirius could do very little other than nod hurriedly. As long as Remus planned to keep touching him, he’d agree to anything. He felt Remus smile against his neck. “Good boy. Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Can you do that?” The hand that was slowly stroking up and down Sirius’ cock squeezed gently,  _perfectly,_  and twisted at the head and Sirius moaned and nodded again.

“I can’t hear your head nodding, Sirius.” 

Sirius moaned. He loved when Remus used that authoritative tone. “Yes.” The hand tightened around him again, on the verge of painful. “Ah! Yes, I can do that.” 

 Remus chuckled darkly and kissed his neck again. “Good. Because there’s going to be a quiz at the end, and if you don’t listen you’ll fail and if you fail, you’ll be punished. Understood?” 

“Yes…” 

“Good.” The hand on his cock continued to expertly stoke him enough to keep him on edge and Sirius heard Remus using his free hand to…well, it sounded like he was flipping the pages of a book.  

 “There are 88 constellations and the Ancient Greeks identified 48 of them. The remaining 40 constellations-” 

Sirius’ eyes flew open and he spun around to look at his boyfriend in disbelief. “Are you reading my Astronomy textbook while you jerk me off!?” 

Remus frowned, disapproval etched across his face at Sirius’ outburst making Sirius flush slightly. 

“Yes, I am.” Remus said simply. “And you’re going to listen and focus on what I am saying, no matter what it is that I am doing to you.”

Sirius stared at the other boy as if he had gone absolutely insane. “How the hell am I supposed to concentrate while you’ve got your hand on my dick!?” 

Remus smirked. “I don’t know, Padfoot. All I know is that you’d better figure it out, because if you can manage it without being distracted by my hand on your cock or, better yet, my cock in your arse-” Sirius sputtered at how nonchalant Remus sounded. “Then I think you’ll find yourself quite capable of concentrating during class no matter what the distraction. Don’t you think?” 

Sirius gaped at him, unsure of how to respond. 

 Remus shrugged and went to take his trousers at the end of the bed. “But if you don’t want to play along-” 

“No! Wait-!” Sirius grabbed his wrist to stop him. He sighed. Sure Remus’ game seemed a little crazy, but it still meant having Remus touch him and kiss him and very possibly fuck him and Sirius was willing to give anything a try if those things were involved. “I’m sorry. I’ll give it a go.” 

A wolfish grin spread across Remus face as he saw that he had won. “Good. Back into position then.” He instructed as he whirled one finger in the air, indicating for Sirius to turn around again.

Sirius obeyed, raising back up into his knees to face the other way. Before he could settle against Remus’ chest again, he was surprised with a swift smack to his arse and Remus tugged him back by his collar to growl in his ear; “Do not question me or move from this position again unless I tell you to. Understood?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry.” 

“Good boy. Now, shall we continue?” 

Sirius nodded. “Yes.” Then something occurred to him and he had to fight against his urge to spin back around. “Wait! I…I have a bit of a concern…”

“Yes, Sirius?” 

He licked his lips anxiously. “Er…well, I just thought maybe it would be a little awkward having a raging hard on while every one of my family members is mentioned…” 

Remus snorted and Sirius knew he was rolling his eyes. 

“Valid concern.” Remus reasoned with him, though it didn’t stop his hand from resuming its previous task. “However, if you’re doing as you should be doing and concentrating on your work instead of what I’m doing, it really shouldn’t make a difference should it?” Sirius swallowed hard. “Any other concerns?” He shook his head. “Good…now, as I was saying…” 

Remus continued to read from the chapter on the constellations of the Northern Hemisphere while his hand stoked and teased the hard flesh between Sirius’ legs, occasionally pausing to kiss the back of Sirius’ neck and mutter “ _Focus_.” if he felt Sirius begin to thrust up into his fist or heard him moan or whine. 

 After a few paragraphs he would stop and ask Sirius a question about what he had just read and if Sirius answered correctly, he was rewarded with a soft “Good boy.” In his ear and Remus’ hand pumping his cock faster, bringing him to the edge but never allowing him to orgasm. 

When he had answered three questions correctly, all while staying as still and quiet as he possibly could with Remus’ hand doing such wonderful things to him, he felt Remus press against him, his cock hard and promising against Sirius’ arse. “On your hands and knees, Padfoot.” 

 Sirius moaned and quickly shifted to obey, allowing Remus to take him by the hips, lifting them slightly to position him as he pleased. He heard Remus whisper the lubricating spell and felt himself go slick before the tip of Remus’ finger teased his rim. 

 “How many official constellations are there?” 

Sirius bit his lip, trying hard not to thrust his hips back against the teasing digit. “Eighty Eight.” 

“Mmm…very good. See? You can listen when you want to.” The tip of Remus’ finger entered him. “And you’re doing so well to be quiet and still. I’m very proud of you.” The finger slowly pushed its way until it was fully inside, twisting and thrusting in a steady rhythm. 

Sirius gasped softly. “Th-Thank you.” 

Remus hummed happily. “And such good manners. Who are you and what on earth have you done with my boyfriend?” 

Sirius smirked. “You’re a good teacher,  _Professor._ ” 

Remus laughed. “Flattery won’t give you extra credit you know…” A second finger just barely entered him. “And Polaris is a part of…?” 

 “U-Ursa Minor…” 

Two fingers sliding in and out of him, brushing his prostate until he could practically see the stars and constellations he was name exploding behind his eyelids. 

“How many constellations lie entirely in the Northern Hemisphere?” 

“Er…” The fingers paused and Sirius whimpered. “Ah! T-twenty eight! There are forty eight in the Southern Hemisphere!” 

 “Good boy…” Remus praised him softly, but then the fingers were being pulled away and Sirius couldn’t help but cry out in protest. “Shhh…” Remus hushed, leaning forward and kissing the small of Sirius’ back. Then the tip of his cock was pressing against Sirius’ arse. “…And the star that’s twenty five times brighter than the sun? The brightest star in the sky…?” 

 Sirius’ resolve broke and he let out a bark like laugh.  “…Me.” 

Remus chuckled. “Good boy.” 

Both of their laughter turned into moans as Remus pushed his cock fully inside him. 

\---

“The 10 constellations in the Ursa Major family all lie in the northern celestial hemisphere and can be seen rotating around the north celestial pole throughout the year from northern latitudes. These are Boötes -” 

Professor Astrid’s words were becoming little more than a buzz in the back of Sirius’ head as he began to fidget with the corner of his chart, rolling the paper between his fingers until they wouldn’t uncurl anymore. He didn’t even realize he was doing it until suddenly a warm hand slid into his lap and between his legs under the desk, finding his flaccid cock beneath his uniform trousers and squeezing gently. He gasped, crashing back down to reality as Remus’ hand grounded him. He moaned, arching up into Remus’ palm. 

 “Moony…”

“Shhh…” Remus whispered, fingers working deftly to drag down his zipper. “Not a sound.” He warned firmly, slipping his hand into his boyfriend’s pants. His own eyes were glued to the Professor, making sure she wasn’t looking in their direction before he leaned in to breathe hotly against Sirius’ ear. “ _Focus_.”  


End file.
